Stephen Sandy
by George Dance Stephen Sandy (born August 2, 1934) is an American poet and academic. Life Sandy was born in Minneapolis in 1934. After serving briefly in the Navy, he entered Yale University in 1951, graduating with a B.A. in 1955. In 1957 he entered the Graduate School in English at Harvard University, earning an M.A. in 1959 and a Ph.D. in 1963. As a graduate student he studied under Robert Lowell, and later worked with Archibald MacLeish.Biography, Stephen Sandy, Web, Nov. 25, 2012. He began teaching at Brown University in 1968. In 1969 he married Virgina Scovill; the couple moved to Bennington, Vermont, and Sandy began teaching at Bennington College. The couple has a daughter, Clare (born in 1976) and a son, Nathaniel (born in 1980. His writing has appeared in Atlantic Monthly, Harper's, Kenyon Review, The New Yorker , The New York Times, The New Republic, Michigan Quarterly Review, Paris Review , Partisan Review, The Yale Review, and more than 70 other journals; and has been anthologized in The New Yorker Book of Poems, The New York Times Book of Verse (Macmillan), The Best American Poetry 1995, and The Best American Poetry 1998, among others. Recognition Sandy was the poet featured in the 2007 documentary, The Biologist, the Poet and the Funeral Director, directed by Harvey Edwards.Stephen Sandy b. 1934, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 25, 2012. Awards *Phi Beta Kappa Poet, Yale University, 2003 *Residency, Bellagio Study and Conference Center, Rockefeller Foundation, 2001 *Final Judge, The Hopwood Awards, University of Michigan, 1999 *Senior Fellow in Literature, Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown, 1998 *Wallace Stevens Award Jury, Academy of American Poets, 1998 *Howard Moss Residency for Poetry, Yaddo, 1998 *Reader’s Digest Residency for Distinguished Writers, Yaddo, 1997 *Chubb LifeAmerica Fellow, The MacDowell Colony, 1993 *U.S. Department of Education, Jacob J. Javits Fellows Program, Humanities Review panel, l99l; Arts Review panel, 1992, 1997 *National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing Fellowship, l988 *Vermont Council on the Arts Fellowship, l988 *Ingram Merrill Foundation Fellowship, l985 *NEA Poet in Residence, Y Poetry Center, Philadelphia, l985 *Councilor for English, Harvard Graduate Society for Advanced Study and Research, l969-74 *Phi Beta Kappa Poet, Brown University, l969 *Fulbright Visiting Lectureship, Japan, l967-68 Except where noted, award information courtesy Stephen Sandy. Publications Poetry *''Stresses in the Peaceable Kingdom''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Co., l967. *''Roofs''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Co., l97l. *''End of the Picaro'' (chapbook). Pawlet, VT: Banyan Press, 1974. *''Flight of Steps'' (chapbook). Binghamton, NY: Bellevue Press, 1982. *Riding to Greylock. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, l983. *''To A Mantis'' (chapbook). North Hoosick, NY: Plinth Press, 1987. *Man in the Open Air. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, l988. *''The Epoch'' (chapbook). North Bennington, VT: Plinth Press, 1990. *''Thanksgiving Over the Water''. New York: Alfred A.Knopf, l992; paper, 1994. *''Vale of Academe, A prose poem for Bernard Malamud'' (chapbook). Spartanburg, NC: Holocene Press, 1996. *''Marrow Spoon'' (chapbook). North Bennington: Garlic Mouth Press, 1997. *''The Thread, New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge & London: Louisiana State University Press , 1998. *''Black Box''. Baton Rouge, LA, & London: Louisiana State University. Press, 1999. *''Surface Impressions''. Baton Rouge, LA, & London: Louisiana State University. Press, 2002. *''Weathers Permitting''. Baton Rouge , LA, & London: Louisiana State University Press, 2005. Non-fiction *''The Raveling of the Novel'', Studies in Romantic Fiction from Walpole to Scott. New York: Arno Press, l980. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Stephen Sandy.Curriculum Vitae, Stephen Sandy, Web, Nov. 25, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Stephen Sandy b. 1934 at Poetry Foundation. *Stephen Sandy at AGNI *Poems & Essays *Stephen Sandy at PoemHunter (3 poems). ;About *Stephen Sandy Official website.